House Turosai
A frontier house and keystone of the Saffron River, this house formed from the union of an exiled Aulesiri house and a local Esurkish clan during the War of the Pale Brothers in response to the Slaughter of the House of Serepen. An attempt to form a coalition to reconquer Surotsi failed, and now House Garasai-Quacimisa shoulder both the responsibility of defending the frontier as well as the burden of their sullied blood. General History (WARNING! Mostly Incorrect!) House Garasai arose in one of the later conflicts of House Serepen, which would eventually force both houses to leave Jyotnon, with the actions of Garos the Swift. The skilled soldier moved up the ranks and proved to also be a good commander and a swift man both for thinking and for running. He thus was appointed Herald (sort of like Firefox in Ink-series, the aggressive version of the Majordomo/Vizier) of the Serepen house, married into the nobility of the last heir of the Tarasai, and begun a legacy of servitude and military achievement. Early in the colonization of Surotsi, Turos the Titan helped lead forces against the Esurks in what is now now Northern Surotsi. A great deal of land wasconquered and the first Surotsi Migration pushed the Esurks back from the coast so near Jyotnon. Essil is a much applauded member of House Garasai, and he led four huge Expeditions into Esurkish lands, fighting in places still outside of of the Pale's control, founding dozens of forts and towns along the frontier, led to the discovery of the Zhe River and the growth of house Ranof, and most importantly, drained Jyotnun of fighting men just as the Solemn Age begun, reducing any resistance to the Church of the Stone until they have established control over the religious and labor affairs of the Pale, and the construction of great shrines truly begun. Over the next few hundred years, they served house Serepen and defended the Saffron River well. From Essilhome and the Three Brothers they held the banks of the Saffron while from within Serepensia they launched many future campaigns and expeditions against Esurks in the interior. Recently, Serepen led the Surotsi Union, a weakly loyalist faction containing most of the ambivalent houses of Surotsi along the Saffron. Their shipments of Iron, Grain and Men kept the Pale alive. Finally, seeking to end the stalemate, the Ursuper sent an expedition which completely crushed Serepe and scared the Saffron Houses into submission. House Garasai was led south by Erome the Fleer to Essilhome whereupon he married into the Quacimisa and attempted to forge a coalition to retake the Saffron Valley for the False Throne. No luck. For various reasons his attempts failed to anything more than build the future foundations of House Garasai-Quacimisa and to sully House Garasai's blood further. When the Ursurper, having consolidated Jyotnun, sent a fleet to Surotsi to ensure his hegemony, House Garasai-Quacimisa humbly bowed. More recently, Baron Randon Ranasai was finally forced to give up command of the house to the rightful heir Baron? Quacturan “Turos III” Garasai. While Randon is the "Pure blood" brother of Erome, Quacturan is a "Sullied" son of the union between Erome Garasai and Kateorzi Quacimisa. Recent History Geography Family Baron Quacturan "Turos III" Garasai-Quacimisa, Born 1339, Lord of House Garasai-Quacimisa, Half Blood Baroness Devarkel "Dever" Yutaniska, Born 1341, Wife of Quacturan, Hieress to Saikatora, Half Blood Baroness Kiszanuro Quacimisa, Born 1321, Wife of Erome, Father of Quacturan, Dirt Blood Baron Randon Ranasai, Born 1308, Uncle of Quacturan, Lord of Essilhome under Quacturan, Former Lord of House Garasai-Quacimisa, Pure Blood Holdings and Retainers Essilhome The former core holdings of Garasai in the region, Essilhome is the most Aluesirized fief of Garasai-Qucimisa. Essilport Essilkeep Essilbank Quacimisa Lands Quacimisa was a large allied clan which marred into the fleeing House Garasai. Dominating the Dasimisa hills from Quacikev and controlling the trade with their entrepot riverport of X, it now forms as the core of the new House Garasai-Quacimisa. Quacikev The Frontier Saikatora The largest town of the Frontier and home of a rather large Esurkish clan itself, Saikatora "The Great Forks" is a key dock for managing both the ore trade and any spices from the far south. The Three Brothers The Sentinel The Watcher The Keeper Category:House Category:Garasai-Quacimisa Category:Surotsi Category:Houses